


Home

by sherlocksbuttonhole (daleksanddetectives)



Series: Kingsman's Queen [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Arthur!Harry, Cuddles, Cuddly Eggsy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, long suffering merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleksanddetectives/pseuds/sherlocksbuttonhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eggsy’s plane lands back at Kingsman HQ after his mission, he quickly thanks the pilot and sets off at a slow jog for a room deep inside the manor. He knocks once when he reaches the big oak door and lets himself into the office where Harry, their recently-appointed Arthur, looks up from a pile of paperwork. Eggsy hides a smile when he sees Harry’s glasses perched on the end of his nose and makes a beeline for the desk. </p><p>“'m home. I’ll do my report later,” is all Eggsy says before landing on Harry’s lap, knees on either side of Harry’s hips, and snuggling in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I was just making a note for a possible future fic and accidentally popped this out in a night. Just a bit of post-mission, sleepy Eggsy wanting cuddles from Harry uwu

When Eggsy’s plane lands back at Kingsman HQ after his mission, he quickly thanks the pilot and sets off at a slow jog for a room deep inside the manor. He knocks once when he reaches the big oak door and lets himself into the office where Harry, their recently-appointed Arthur, looks up from a pile of paperwork. Eggsy hides a smile when he sees Harry’s glasses perched on the end of his nose and makes a beeline for the desk. 

“'m home. I’ll do my report later,” is all Eggsy says before landing on Harry’s lap, knees on either side of Harry’s hips, and snuggling in. 

“Welcome back. Am I allowed to do my work?” Harry sounds amused.

Eggsy hums, “’m not movin’ though. Wanna sleep.” 

Resting a hand on Eggsy’s back, Harry leans forward to pick up his tablet before settling back into his chair. Eggsy tucks his head under Harry’s chin and makes a happy noise in the back of his throat when Harry's big hand starts rubbing circles on Eggsy’s back. He presses a kiss to Eggsy’s temple and starts reading the reports in his email.

Eggsy must have nodded off he realises because what feels like not ten minutes later (but is really almost an hour when he sneaks a look at Harry’s watch), he is vaguely aware of a knock at the door and Harry saying ‘come in’.

“Sir,” he hears Merlin’s voice greet them. 

There’s definitely more than one set of footsteps that follow Merlin into the room. Eggsy listens carefully, deciding that there must be at least six more people with their handler and  _ah_ \- the newest recruits, of course. Harry had mentioned that he was going to be having a meeting with them today.

“Right, you lot. This is Arthur, should you get the job, he is who you will answer to.” Merlin says. His voice takes on an amused tone, “and the suited gentleman on his lap is our agent Galahad.”

“I thought that’s the position we were here for?” A quiet voice chimes in. Eggsy can see out of the corner of his eye it’s the mousey lad who’d been giving Eggsy a run for his money in gymnastics that Percival had put forward.

“You are,” Merlin smiles, “Galahad has been promoted and is keeping his code name until a suitable replacement has been found out of your group. In fact you’re standing in front of the two most recent Galahads. Both of whom have played dead in the last three years,” he adds almost bitterly. 

Eggsy snorts and sits up, swivelling himself to face Merlin and the recruits. 

“Just keepin’ you on your toes, Merlin. You did such a good job sewing us back up.”

Merlin rolls his eyes, “don’t you have a report to write and a mission to debrief on?”

“Give ‘us a break, I’ve been away for a month. I’ll sort everything after I’ve changed, wanted to see Ha-Arthur first.” 

“Wanted a cuddle more like,” Harry smiles and squeezes Eggsy's hip. He turns his attention to the recruits, “Merlin has probably drilled it into your heads that Kingsman is this big, scary spy organisation, but we’re not. We’re here to help people and to do that we have to work together. Whichever one of you gets the job will be welcomed into the family. Not even Merlin is that scary once you get to know him.”

Merlin narrows his eyes and Eggsy takes that as his cue to hop off Harry’s lap and straighten his suit. 

“Right,” he says, “I’ll let you get on with your Q&A. Good luck to you lot, and,” he points at Harry, “I’ll see  _you_ later for my debrief.” 

Merlin mutters something under his breath that sounds like ‘give me strength’ and starts to follow Eggsy from the room. Eggsy hears their first question as he and Merlin reach the door. It sounds like the same lad from before.

“So if Galahad’s been promoted, which code name will he get? My sponsor said you're all named after King Arthur's knights?”

Eggsy grins and turns on his heel, “I’m gonna be his Guinevere.”

He sees Harry roll his eyes, so he throws him a quick wink before Merlin can take a swipe at him and scuttles out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Come party on my [tumblr](http://sherlocksbuttonhole.tumblr.com/).


End file.
